First Name
by PurpleSara
Summary: "Victorique, you've never said my first name before." "Why is that necessary?" "I call you by your first name, don't I?" Short one shot. Hope you like it!


**My first Gosick fanfic! I thought of this idea on Saturday and I think it'll be a cute, short fanfic for you all to read!**

**I do not own Gosick; all copyright goes to Kazuki Sakuraba.**

* * *

It was a lovely day, with the sun shining, birds singing, with no clouds in the sky. A young Asian boy and a young Caucasian girl were sitting under a big tree. The Caucasian girl had a few books by her side and was reading one large book at the moment, also stealing a few snacks that the young boy had. The young Asian boy wasn't doing anything in particular, but just leaning against the tree and placing his hands behind his head, occasionally eating the snacks he had.

All was silent…

After another few moments, the young boy just couldn't stand the silence between them. He started to say…

"Hey, Victorique."

The Caucasian girl, addressed as Victorique, did not reply for five seconds. Perhaps she was trying to finish a paragraph before she replied.

Finally, she said, without turning her head, "What?" kind of annoyingly.

"U-Um…" The young boy started, cautious of the girl's obvious annoyance.

This time Victorique turned her head, glaring at him with striking green eyes. "What is it, Kujo? Speak up and be quick; I want to read my book."

Kujo smiled slightly and continued, "Well… I've been thinking about this and I've just realized… that you have never called me by my first name."

"Why would that be necessary?" she shot back, still annoyed.

"I call _you _by your first name, don't I? Why can't you say my name even once?" he reasoned, pleading with his eyes.

She raised her eyebrow and turned back to her book. She appeared to be reading again as she turned the page. Kujo sweat-dropped.

"V-Victorique… you're mean, you know?"

"Haven't I always been to you?" she said with a bored tone.

"Not always," he smiled, drawing closer to Victorique, close enough so he could touch shoulder-to-shoulder. He started to read what Victorique had, but of course she could read much faster than him, so he gave up after a while.

After another few moments of silence and page-turning, Kujo decided to ask her once more.

"So… can you please say my name?"

She sighed and slammed her book closed. She looked straight at him with a daring look. "And what if I don't?"

Kujo smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Then I won't give you any more snacks."

Victorique went wide-eyed, then narrowed them. "You devil," she rasped.

"Well, you make your choice. You either have to simply say my name, or you will not get any more snacks until you say it," he said casually, leaning against the tree with his hands behind his head with a mischievous smile.

She continued to glare at him. He continued to smile at her.

After several minutes, she looked away and sighed in defeat. Then she said, so barely you could hear her:

"Kazuya."

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you, Victorique. Say it a little louder," Kujo said, smiling bigger now that he finally got her to surrender.

"Kazuya," she said annoyingly, but more loudly.

"Say it one more time," he said, delighting the sound of his foreign name from Victorique's lips.

"Kazuya!" she literally shouted, with a tint of blush on her face.

Kazuya smiled, leaning his head back against the tree, apparently satisfied.

Victorique saw this and went back to reading her book, humphing and still with a tiny blush on her face.

Kazuya looked over at her, smiling. He went over to her side and stroked her long blond hair.

"Good girl," he whispered. "I'll reward you with twice the amount of candy I usually give you."

Victorique bolted her face towards his, eyes sparkling. "Really?" she squealed in a little girl voice.

He grinned, delighting in this rare moment. "That is, _if_ you say my first name at least once a day."

Victorique's face darkened and she puffed her cheeks. Kazuya patted them, smiling gently.

"It wasn't that hard to say my name three times, was it? I don't think it'll be that hard for you to say my name at least once a day."

She blushed as Kazuya cupped her face and smiled charmingly at her. She wriggled to get out of the hold and succeeded. Kazuya continued stroking her hair.

After a few moments of silence, Victorique finally said gruffly, "Fine, I'll do it."

Kazuya smiled victoriously. He put his left arm around her shoulders and enclosed her in an embrace with his right arm, stroking her hair. "Good girl," he said gently.

He pulled back a little, just enough to see her face buried in his chest, her eyes closed and her cheeks pink. He saw her lips form and barely whisper these words:

"Kazuya… I love you."

* * *

**That's it! I hope it satisfied some of you. I think I did a good job this time. Well, I must take a shower now. ****またね！****:]**


End file.
